Kobold
Originally intended to be a slave/servant race to the first dragons, the kobolds have carved out a niche themselves. Kobolds spread like vermin and survive wherever they are able, eking out a living wherever larger creatures ignore them. They are on every continent, except where goblins are, as they compete for a similar wrung in the food chain. Like their massive masters kobolds can also go into a hibernative state which can prolong their life. Heat usually wakes them up, as does the presence of a dragon. This usally happens only when there is a lack of food, or if there are other more dangerous predators that the kobolds are incapable of defeating. Kobolds can do it almost immediately. This has meant that on more than one occasion, a vermin killer has left a kobold with a minor flesh wound, presumed it was dead, only to be attacked later by that kobold in the heroes sleep. Kobolds have an almost genetic aversion to harming or eating anything that is clearly draconic; including all subdragon species including Dragonbourne. Kobolds tend to follow familial lines and bear the coloring of their progenitor, and while kobolds with metallic scales do exist they tend to be rarer, due to being less cowardly, and therefor more likely to be killed. They can all interbreed. Black Dragons - Lords of Swamps and wetlands, their lizardmen have solid black scales, with occasional diamond patterns. Black Dragons are savage Blue Dragons - Often found in oasis kingdoms which they control, they see themselves as noble and rightful kings. Their lizardmen retain blue and green mottled scales. These are the lizardmen most likely to seem civilized. Green Dragons - The lords of ancient forests, they are easiest to bribe and negotiate with. Their dragonborne are bright green in their scale tints, and their kobolds have bright mottled coloration Red Dragons - The self proclaimed King of Dragonkind, they allow nothing to remain in their kingdoms that doesn’t resemble themselves. The spawn of such dragons take a similar supremacist stance and have scales of red and black. White Dragons - The lords of ice and snow, white dragons live in cold places: tundra and mountains. Their spawn are similarly coloured ad use the snow to ambush enemies. ' ' Brass Dragons - These dragons live in deserts just like the blue siblings but prefer to interact with humanoids rather than rule over them. They never work with kobolds and rarely with dragonborn, finding sycophants quite boring. Bronze Dragons - sometimes called cliff dragons, these dragons live where the sky, sea and earth meet, and especially love storms and winds from afar. They are less likely to have both servant races, but when they do attempt to teach independance and wisdom to their smaller "Children" Copper Dragons - Probably the most selfish of of the metalic dragons, they enjoy tricking others, and are most likely to keep kobolds and dragonborn around, all of whom prize craftiness and wisdom over combat valor Silver Dragons - live exclusively on colder mountains, and see dragonborn and kobolds squires, and noble servants. Golden Dragons - Seek the open sky above plains and mountains, the golden dragons on occasion have dragonborn act as their agents and keepers, but act ethically and benevolently toward them as they would children. Kobold Traits * +4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, Constitution: Kobolds are fast but weak. * Reptilian: Kobolds are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Small: Kobolds are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their combat maneuver checks and to Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Normal Speed: Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Kobolds can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Armor: Kobolds have a +1 natural armor bonus. * Crafty: Kobolds gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth, Craft (trapmaking), Perception, and Profession (miner) checks. Craft (traps) and Stealth are always class skills for a kobold. * Weakness: Light sensitivity. * Languages: Kobolds begin play speaking only Draconic. Kobolds with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Dwarven, Gnome, and Undercommon. * Dracocide Averse: A Kobold due to an inbred trait take a -5 penalty on every roll to harm or damage another being descended of dragons including Dragonborn and other Kobolds. * Feign Death: A Kobold can, as a bonus action pretend to be dead. It falls limp, and does not respond to any stimuli it does not want to. It sets the time or circumstances for this hibernation to end. At that point it returns to its senses and can react normally. Only the most astute doctor can tell that this is a ruse (DC 20). Magick that detects life and death can tell that the Kobold is alive. * Cowardly: Kobolds have disadvantage over any fear spell or effect: * Draconic Blood: Kobolds have advantages verses poison effects. * Favorite Classes: Druid, Ranger, Rogue, Sorceror * Feat: Gain 1 Feat at character Creation Subraces Fire Kobold: Originally from the spawn of a gold or red dragon, a Fire Kobold usually has bright red or gold coloring, in addition to black or brown. They tend to be the bravest of kobolds. * Least Cowardly: They do not recieve a disadvantage on Fear Spells and Effects; * Draconic Fire: Resistance to Fire and Flame effects and damage; * Weapon Proficiency: Short Sword Water Kobold Originally from Bronze or Black Dragons, these all black or brown/bronze kobolds find an additional habitat from which to escape or mount an ambush; * Amphibious: They have a water speed of 30, and can hold their breath underwater for 15 minutes; * Sensory Protection: As a factor of their amphibious nature, these kobolds have evolved eyeslits that are tough and quick responding. As * Weapon Proficiency: Trident Sky Kobold * Vestigal wings - these kobolds retain the wings of their creators, and while dragons bred wings out of them a long time ago, these rare kobolds retain them. They do not allow them to fly, but to fall without taking damage from as high as 60 ft in the air, and direct their fall with an athletics roll.; * Draconic Senses: Advantage on all perception tests involving their sense of smell. Dirt Kobolds; * Camoflage - These kobolds gain advantage on stealth rolls while holding still, if they are wearing light armor, as their scales shift to mirror the surrounding environment. * Cold Kobolds: * Resistance to cold